Components for industrial machines, such as high speed rotary machines, may operate in harsh conditions and are generally tested to determine the viability of the component's design and to determine how long the component may be used within the industrial machine before it is replaced. Testing fixtures are generally used to hold the component during the testing processes. Testing fixtures may be large, heavy, cumbersome, and may require a significant amount of storage space.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.